Black Roses Red
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Lilly is sent notes from her boyfriend throughout the day on Valentine's Day while he is out on tour. Little surpises as well. How is this possible? Lily x Joe V-DAY ONESHOT.


**Black Roses Red**

**V – D A Y O N E S H O T**

Lillian sat there in her bedroom staring at the television. On the screen were three faces she missed more than anything at that moment. They were playing the _Bonus Jonas Time's _in the middle of _The Suite Life of Zack & Cody_, and she couldn't help but stare at him.

Joe Jonas: the boy that always made her weak at the knees. They had been dating for the past few months and exactly 13 days ago, he left her.

No, they didn't break up. The Jonas Brothers went on a huge, multi-million dollar tour. She wouldn't get to see him until he came home for _two days_ in March.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and the love of her life wouldn't be able to celebrate it with her.

She remembered last year when they were just friends, they had drowned in misery together for they were both single at the time.

Once Lilly's mind stopped jumbling and she focused her eyes on the television once more, she didn't meet the eyes of her love, she met the eyes of Dylan Sprouse, signaling they were back to the regular programming.

She sighed deeply and grabbed the remote, hitting the power button once.

Tomorrow sure was going to suck.

- - - - - - -

Lily woke up the next morning and yawned deeply. Great pleasure shocked through her muscles when she reached them up into the air. Same with her legs.

She threw the blanket over into the corner of the bed and threw her feet onto the floor, her eyes still sagging.

She stood up and walked into the connected bathroom, slipping off her lilac _Snow Bunny_ sweatpants, unzipping her red and navy blue, cropped sweat shirt then pulling the light pink and orange _Grow Your Own Everything_ sleep shirt over her head, throwing all these items onto the floor.

Lilly shook the hair out of her face and turned the hot water knob to the right, lifting the tab, making the water spray through the shower head.

She then unclipped her bra and pulled her petite arms out of it's holes, throwing it on the floor, followed by slipping off her blue, orange and white striped panties.

Once Lilly had washed her strawberry blonde with her traditional _Crème Vanilla_ shampoo, she realized she was out of her weekly used bottle of conditioner. She settled for her brother's _Head & Shoulder's Dandruff Conditioner_. She had to get the shine through somehow.

She washed all of this out of her hair gently and threw her hair in front of her face, making sure to get it all of her hair. Then throwing it back in place, water spraying onto the walls of the shower.

Lilly scrubbed her body down with unscented body wash, making sure to coat every part of her body with the bubbly substance, then washing it off under the hot water.

She turned pushed down the tab and turned the knobs, making all the water slowly draw back in the pipes.

Sighing, she pulled the white terry clothe robe around her, tying it in place then grabbed an army green towel making it tie up in her hair, letting it air dry until she got dressed.

She walked back into her room and pulled her purple painted closet door open, revealing a white tee shirt with her boyfriend's face in the middle of pink and red hearts on a hanger, facing her with a note attached. She grabbed the note quizzically and read it in her head, '_Lillian, this is my favorite shirt ever on you. Why? I have conceited reasoning. Please, even though I'm not there to see you, wear it. Happy Valentines Day, baby girl.' _

Lilly huffed in a laugh and smiled to herself, setting the note on her dresser, turning on the radio being greeted Radio Disney. How lame of me, Lilly thought.

Her favorite DJ blasted through the speakers speaking with an obnoxiously loud tone while she pulled out black skinny jeans and a pair of underwear and a bra.

She slipped all this on and grabbed the shirt, wondering why he wanted her to wear it. She shrugged it off and pulled the towel out of her hair, pulling the white Joe Jonas tee shirt over her head.

Lilly then walked into the connected blue tiled bathroom again and picked up the blow dryer, blowing it through her hair for a good seven minutes. She then turned her off, her hair still in a wet state when she heard her name coming out of the mouth of the obnoxious radio DJ. She curled her eyebrows and listened, "Lillian Truscott, this goes out to you. You're rock star boyfriend, Joe Jonas called us in nearly a 100 times just to get this dedicated to you," she then heard the start of _When You Look Me in the Eyes_ and couldn't help but giggled incoherently.

Maybe this be a bad day after all.

-- - - --

Lilly stepped out of her bedroom wearing all the clothing she had on before this time with an off white soft coat was draped around her, but not enough to cover up the face of Joe. Also sporting black and white checkered Vans.

She walked down the steps of her stair case and was met in the middle by a basket of candy with another note attached. She looked around, her eye brows curling again and crouched to the hand level of the red basket. She pulled the note off of the teddy beat that she now noticed was inside and read it out loud, "Be ready for a day filled of forming cavities, and I don't mean the candy, I'll treat you better than I ever did Mandy."

Lilly giggled and put the note back inside, picking up the basket as she walked down all the steps of her stair case.

"Hey, why didn't I get candies?" Lilly's brother, Logan, teased with a small chuckle. Logan was 20 but unlike Miley and Jackson, Logan and Lilly were very close. They looked out for each other all the time. In fact, Lilly was almost sure that because Joe was out of town, Logan set this all up for him.

"Want one?" Lilly smiled throwing him a white chocolate kiss with pink stripes.

He unwrapped the foil and shoved it in his pocket, throwing the small piece of chocolate in his mouth, "Nice." He finished chewing it and spoke again while Lilly grabbed her backpack for her classes, "I had the radio on, I heard your gay boyfriend dedicate that cheesy song to you."

Lilly smiled popped a kiss into her mouth, "Hey" she fought, "that just happens to be one of the sweetest songs in history."

Logan nodded knowingly and shooed her towards the door, "Just go to school, college girl."

Lilly rolled her eyes and smacked her arm, "See you late, happy Valentines day, Lo." She yelled behind her as Logan walked back to what he was doing, rummaging through mail.

"Happy Valentines day, little sis." Logan yelled back while reading the latest bill.

Lilly swung the door open, the basket and backpack still close to her. She started to walk off and close the door before she noticed something bright red from her bottom eye sight. She tiled her head and looked down, her eyes focusing on a red rose with another note attached. She bent down to pick it up, smelt the rose and started to read the note out loud, "Oh, and I love you."

Logan looked up and saw her smelling a rose and reading a note, he sure didn't sit that there.

He shook his head, knowing how deep in love the two actually were.

- - - - - -

Lilly parked the car in the parking lot of the building of her first class of the day. Thankfully, she only had three hour long classes to attend today.

She looked down at the basket and thought about the weather, realizing it was fine to leave them in here, it was just cold enough that they wouldn't melt.

The girl grabbed her backpack and un did her seatbelt, opened the door and climbed out of her small black Range Rover.

She hut the door, making a loud banging noise and walked towards the door of the building, the backpack swung over her shoulder.

She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it up, someone slipping in before her. A girl. She chuckled and spoke to the person and she slipped in herself, "Hey Miley."

Miley turned around with a large smile and waited for her to catch up, walking next to her, "Hey Lilly, happy Valentine's Day!" Miley's usual cheery voice was springing and bouncing on the walls in the hallway.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lilly replied and kept walking, "Miles…what time is it?" it dawned on her.

"Uhm, 8:34" Lilly realized they were supposed to be in their Literature class four minutes ago. Both with wide eyes, ran down the hall and opened the door to their class open, walking in swiftly.

"Ms. Stewart and Ms. Truscott, glad you could join us. Take a seat." Their teacher spoke coldly. Miley and Lilly sat next to each other and listened to their teacher rant on the historic writings of Willa Cather.

Lilly walked to her desk drably and looked at it suspiciously. Lying on it was some sort of blue and white card and a note. She looked around to see if anyone noticed and just saw a large class paying attention to their teacher's writings on the black board.

She picked it up and saw it was a Starbucks card and read the note, "Go to Starbucks in an hour. Look under the table by the restroom. One hint: Bang. Bang. Boom." She smiled to herself and sat down, shoving the card into the pocket of her skinny jeans.

She couldn't wait for class to be over.

- - - - - - -

"Longest Literature class ever." Miley groaned as the two friends walked out of the class together. Lilly nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later, I've got dance today." Lilly nodded again and waved to her friend as she walked away.

Lilly didn't have another class for another 45 minutes. She sighed and walked down the large hallway, opening the door. That's when she remembered Starbucks!

- - - - - -

Lilly walked into Starbucks and eyed the room. She then walked over towards the counter and asked for a coffee, decaf. While waiting for her drink, she pulled out her blue and white Starbucks card.

She walked towards the cashier and she handed her the drink, taking the card from her hand.

Once she got it back she walked towards the mentioned table, sat down and reached under the table. She ripped it off, making the tape shred to the floor. She pulled it out and saw it was card. It had a large heart and a baboon on the front with a heart beating out of it's chest while it stood next to a small girl with blonde hair. She curled her eyes again and opened the card, "When you walk into a room, my heart goes bang bang boom!" sang the card. She giggled and remembered her and Joe's song: Bang, Bang, Boom by the Moffats.

The card read: "Happy Valentines Day!" and had sparkly hearts all around the message. She finished her coffee and thought she should probably get back to class.

She walked out to her car, the card in hand and slammed it shut, locking herself inside. She buckled herself in and sat the card inside the basket, then turning on the car.

As she drove she grabbed a chocolate mint out of the basket of candies and grabbed her cell phone off the dashboard. She hit the speed dial to Joe: 2. It rang two times before he finally answered, "Hello lovely lady, how had your day been?"

"Oh my gosh you are the sweetest boyfriend ever!" she gushed and kept her eyes on the road.

"Okay, I'll play dumb. What could you be talking about dearest?" his voice was hushed and she heard a man's voice in the background.

"Don't play dumb. You are the sweetest."

"I know, right?" he said and chuckled, "Hey, I've got to go. Nick is bugging me, I'll talk to you later, I love you and happy Valentines day!"

Lilly grinned and said, "I love you too!" and waited for him to shut off the phone before she did too.

She loved him so much.

- - - -- - -

Lilly went to both classes and was saddened that the notes had stopped at around lunch time. She went to lunch with Miley.

"Man you're lucky. You have the sweetest boyfriend ever." Miley playfully gushed as she took a bite of her cheese pizza.

"I know! That's what I said!" Lilly took a sip of her drink and continued, "I wonder if it was Logan who helped him do all this."

"Probably." Miley took another bite and chewed it. "He's the only one I can think of that would do that for you other than me, and it definitely wasn't me."

Lilly nodded and took a bite of her own pizza. "Yah, and who else could get into my house other than you?"

"Got a point there." Miley's Southern accent broke out and she started on the second piece of pizza.

"I miss him so much, but this has definitely cheered me up."

"I can tell." Miley started, "Yesterday when we went to CiCi's you hardly ate a bite of your salad you were dreading this day so much." She chuckled.

"Because Valentine's Day sucks if you don't have a Valentine." She pointed towards Miley, "That's just a known fact."

"I wonder if Oliver will do anything. Nothing yet." Miley twiddled her fingers and took a gulp of her Coke.

"He most likely will. As much as he hates to admit it, he's a hopeless romantic." I reasoned.

"Very true. My last birthday he planned out this whole romantic date, it was so freaking cute." Lilly remembered getting that excited phone call from her friend that night and felt so happy for her.

- - - - - - -- --

That night, Lilly had only gotten one note since before lunch, it was another rose and another note telling her he loved her. She found it so adorable and felt so lucky that he was all hers.

At about 6:46 that night, Lilly's phone rang _Hello Beautiful_, signaling Joe had sent her a text. She picked it up and read the text: "Look in your closet." Was all it said.

Lilly got up from her computer desk and walked towards the closet for the second time that day, she opened it up and saw a light pink satin dress that she saw in Dillard's last week. She almost bought it, it was so pretty, but thought she had no use for it.

She cocked her head to the side and red the note attached, "Wear me."

By the time she had changed and put on some pink heels to match, it was 7:05. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and turned around. A note was plastered on the door, "Open the door."

When she did, she was greeted by another note at the top of the stair case, "Come closer."

She reached midway of the stairs and read another note, this time in blue: "Closer, you won't regret it."

She had read more notes like this until she reached the back door, she almost stepped on a bright yellow note and she read it in her head, "This would be blue like the others, but I was afraid you'd miss it. I'm so close to you, I could kiss it."

Her heart jumped out of it's chest and she opened the back door.

Out, across the deck, on the pool was a gorgeous scene. She walked out and an angelic voice filled her head, "Hello beautiful, how's it going, I hear it's wonderful in California…."

The three Jonas boys were playing acoustic guitars on the glass on the top of the pool and around them were many candles and rose petals.

Joe kept singing and she locked eyes with him. He was the greatest boyfriend ever. He was her's.

The song ended and Joe got off the stool and walked towards a flabbergasted Lilly, "Lilly…" he spoke softly. A soft smile broke out of his lips as he came closer towards her.

"Wow. I love you?" she said after a few moments.

Joe laughed and hugged her, "I missed you so much. It killed me not to get to see you all day while being so close to you."

She hugged back and whispered in his ear as a single tear came down her cheek, "I missed you more than you could know. I'm a little shocked right now so you're going to have to forgive me for my choice of words."

Joe laughed again and the chords of Please Be Mine started. Joe swayed her, they started dancing. He sang the words of the song into her ear softly as they danced.

Lilly nuzzled her head into his neck and breathed in his cologne. That smell that hadn't been breathed in by her in half a month.

They danced more and Lilly held onto him as he sang into her ear. Words couldn't even describe how she felt right than. She couldn't even describe it to herself.

"You look gorgeous, you know?" he spoke softly as Nick took over the song.

"The dress is amazing. Thank you." She smiled, her voice muffled, still nuzzled in his neck.

"Anything for you, Lilly pad."

Her black roses had been turned to red that Valentine's Day.

**(Author's Note: Probably the longest one shot I've ever written. Jonas songs kept playing on the radio or this would have been up an hour ago. Sorry. Haha. BTW:: I'm a sucker for acoustic settings..Happy Valentine's Day! Eat and eat and eat! If you have a love, cherish them.**

**Taylor xoxo)**


End file.
